


Heeding Master's Wishes

by Star_AfterDark (Star_tDash)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bondage, College AU, Cunnilingus, Dominant Masochism, F/F, Master/Servant, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_AfterDark
Summary: Even when home and the cafe are far away, Dia asks for Sarah to perform her duties as an obedient maid.





	Heeding Master's Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty, smutty fic from me... This time it's part of the SarahDia College AU, and it's /quite/ kinky.

One might be confused as to why Sarah Kazuno would keep her cafe’s maid outfit with her in her dorm, being hours and hours away from her hometown. But it was not of her own volition to have it with her, no, it was of the behest of her “master” that she have her uniform ready for service at any moment. And tonight was one of those nights; while most people in her dorm building were studying or partying, she was adjusting the apron of her outfit, making sure it was up to her master’s standards, taking one last look in the mirror before she headed into their living room.

 

Sitting on their small two-person couch was that very reason for the maid outfit, none other than Dia Kuro-- no, she was to be known as  _ Master _ now;  dressed to the nines in a three piece suit, accented by the wicked grin on her face.

 

“You're late servant,” Dia announced, clicking her tongue while she shook her head disapprovingly, “you're only putting on your uniform in there you know; it shouldn't take that long.”

 

“I-I’m sorry master, I--”

“Sorry won't cut it,  _ servant _ . You should know better than to keep me waiting like this; what if I required your assistance?”

“Yes, master.”

 

Dia gestured her hands over, asking Sarah to stand in front of her while she grabbed something out of Sarah’s vision. Pulling out a small egg-shaped vibrator, attached by a wire to a small plastic box, along with a roll of tape, Sarah instinctively raised her skirt, ready to give Sarah her ‘punishment’. Trying her best not to let out any noises, Sarah bit down on her lip as Dia fastened the vibrators wires to Sarah’s inner thigh, taping it around her thigh so that the vibrator made the already flustered maid whimper as it was turned on.

 

“Now that your punishment has been established, I’ll have you do your usual duties,” Dia instructed, handing Sarah a prop feather duster, “Make sure everything is spick and span please; I won’t tolerate a singular speck of dust, you hear me?” While Sarah knew that Dia wasn’t actually asking for her house to be cleaned, in order to have Dia properly have her way with her, Sarah went with her orders, hoping that Dia’s commanding side would give her a moment of respite later.

 

“As you wish,” Sarah responded, taking the duster into her hands as she began to clean around Dia’s already room. If anything, Sarah wished that Dia would let her clean her own room as she attended to her maidly duties, but she knew better than to go against what was in Dia’s mischievous mind. She could almost feel her master’s presence looming behind her as she attended to assorted shelves, wiping them clean of imaginary dust particles, cautious of what Dia had next in store for her. Sarah’s dedication to playing her part was tested as she felt the vibrator pick up speed, the hum against her thigh near audible, causing Sarah to let out a tiny whimper as she felt the insides of her thighs grow just the tiniest bit hotter. Giving a second to catch her breath, Sarah steadied her breath as she went back to dusting the top of one of Dia’s shelves, high enough that she had to stand on her toes to get her hands to the back, exposing her bare, and slightly wet inner thighs.

 

Giving a demeaning ‘tut tut’ with her voice, Dia made her way to behind Sarah, running a finger down the offending wetness of Sarah’s arousal.  _ Oh… her fingers feel so good..  _

 

“My, my, how dirty of you, maid,” Dia began, hearing a whimper from Dia’s sudden touch, immediately looking back to see Dia, licking the finger that touched her clean, “even a simple task like cleaning makes you this turned on? Despicable.”

 

“N-No Master.. I-it’s not what you think,” Sarah begged, fake fear hiding her arousal at seeing Dia taste her, “please don’t pu--  _ ahhhn~ _ ”  Sarah fell to her knees as the intensity of the vibrator sped up even further, pushing her body past a point where she could hold herself up. Looking at the crumpled mess that was her girlfriend, biting her lips to hold back a moan, Dia, switched off the motor entirely, hearing Sarah give an exhausted sigh of relief.

 

But as Sarah knew, Dia was far from playing with her, made evident by the sounds of a box’s contents being moved around. Taking her last few breaths of freedom, Sarah looked up to see her master, heels clicking against the hardwood as she approached her with a large bundle of rope that Sarah was all too familiar with. “I see that you know what’s happen now,” Dia said as she unraveled a long section of rope, “but before we start, answer this:

Are you aroused?”

 

Sarah hesitated as she looked up into Dia’s commanding eyes, knowing full well that Dia only wanted one answer. “Y-Yes master… I-I am…”

 

“You’re  what . Finish what you were going to say.”

“I’m aroused…”

“Do you want to touch yourself, hmm? Does my slut of a maid get horny from cleaning?”

“...Yes.”

 

Leaning down, Dia snatches one of Sarah’s wrists, yanking her arm up as she forces her to stand on her feet. 

“Disgraceful.”

 

Knowing that any sort of defiance would only bode poorly for her, Sarah stands perfectly still, only watching as Dia expertly ties Sarah up into a body harness, like she’s done time and time again. Dia’s hands are quick and rough as they dance along Sarah’s body, leaving uncomfortably tight knots along her dress, straining Sarah just enough for her to feel a warm, dull pain. Finishing off her legs and lower stomach (in which she felt hands grazing all too long against her midsection), Dia moved up and around to Sarah’s back, looping both of her wrists up and pulling then behind her, to negate any chance of her fighting back. After finally finishing in a knot between her breasts, further accenting Dia’s “toys of choice”, Sarah felt Dia pushing at her back, walking her back over to the couch Dia was previously sitting.

 

Shuffling along the best she could with how restrained she was at the moment, Sarah was quickly pushed down to her knees, forced to stare up at Dia. 

 

“Now this is a good fit for you, maid; you look much nicer now that you're a bit more… helpless,” Dia snickered as she looked down at a blushing Sarah, “and my the looks of it, _ you’re enjoying this feeling, hmm? _ ” While a comment like that was quite embarrassing at any other point and time, Sarah couldn’t deny that Dia was right; the feeling of being tied up, ready to be used for whatever purposes Dia needed… it excited her to no end.

“Service me. You’ve been a bad maid who doesn’t deserve her reward yet, so how about you service me until I feel like you deserve it?”

 

Sarah simply nodded as she watched Dia undress her lower half, her perfectly tailored slacks and (slightly damp) panties pooling to the floor, spreading her legs like an invitation for Sarah’s mouth. And like a silent invitation, Sarah found herself lightly kissing Dia’s entrance, giving Dia’s clit in particular her undivided attention, pressing her wet tongue against it, hearing a hum of satisfaction from up above.

 

“ _ nnn~  _ now that you're settled down there and comfortable,” Dia said as she grabbed Sarah’s ponytail and jerked it forwards, effectively pressing Sarah’s face against her pussy, “do your job, maid; and no slacking either.” Coming face to face with what she so desperately longed for, Sarah began to lick at Dia’s pussy, licking all that she could outside before pressing her tongue in. And as much as Dia could muffle her moans and keep the straight face she always did while she was in character, the way her thighs pressed against Sarah’s head and the shaking of the hand on her hair only served to show just how turned on Dia was. Sarah pressed and moved her tongue around, making sure to give attention to the places where Dia squeezed the hardest, hearing Dia’s held back grunts devolve into full-out moans. Relishing in Dia’s taste and warmth, Sarah’s enjoyment was thrown off course as Dia’s other hand pressed at the back of her head, pushing her face right up against Dia’s crotch.

 

“That’s it, slut… right there-- god I’m so close… please Sar-- maid…” 

 

Sarah could both hear and feel how much Dia was losing her cool, feeling her tongue being squeezed like a vice grip as Dia approached her orgasms, her moans more desperate and pleading by the second. Sarah aimed to please her master to the best of her ability, licking and pressing against the places that Sarah knew Dia, was most sensitive, riding out Dia’s orgasm, even with the near excruciating amount of tightness she felt as hotness washed over her face.

 

“ _ haaahn  _ Y-You did good m-maid…” Dia panted, basking in her post-orgasm glow, “for that I’ll--  _ nnn! _ S-Sarah?” Dia’s voice dissipated into yet another moan as her already over-stimulated pussy was assaulted again my Sarah, her tongue wilder and pressing harder than it was before. “S-Sarah!! St-stop!” Dia pleaded as she barely pushed her over eager girlfriend away from her thighs, finally having a moment of rest.

 

“ _ Nnnnhn _ … more… I want to taste you...m-more…” Sarah gasped as she writhed on the ground, grinding her now dripping thighs against the air, “..m-master, I want to taste you.”

 

Somewhat back to her senses, Dia took her time to look at the sorry sight before her, maybe she had overdone the teasing on Sarah a bit too much… but she knew Sarah’s limits better than anyone, and she wouldn’t be Dia Kurosawa without over complicating everything with rules and precautions. Bending down to cup Sarah’s chin with her hand, Dia could all but stare at the desperate, hungry eyes in front of her, wanting, hoping and needing Dia’s touch. _ That touch (or Sarah) wouldn’t be coming for quite a while though, if she had anything to say about it.  _ “Naughty, naughty, maid; thinking you can just have your way with your master, then expect her to follow your orders?” Dia rhetorically questioned, feeling Sarah shaking in anticipation of what would come next, “I think you’re more than well deserving of that punishment I mentioned earlier, and  don’t think for a second you’re going to get any enjoyment out of this.”   
  
“Now then; get on your hands and knees, don’t keep me waiting.”

 

Scrambling to position, Sarah whimpered as she willingly let her herself be vulnerable to whatever Dia would throw at her, knowing that she would be going full out. After waiting several agonizing minutes, Sarah heard the familiar click of Dia’s heels against the wood, looking up to see her master fully clothed, brandishing a riding crop in one of her hands.

 

“So, you  _ can _ listen to orders, hmm?” Dia sneered as she slowly marched her way behind Sarah, looking down at her soaked panties, wetness covering the entirety of her inner thighs, “but apparently you can’t be a good maid and not get turned on by pleasuring me; did I taste  _ that good?” _

 

“Yes master, y-you did, and I--  _ AHH!~ _ ”

 

Breath hitching mid-sentence, Sarahlet out a pained scream as Dia pressed down one of her heels on Sarah’s ass cheek, pressing down ever-so-slightly as she watched her girlfriend writhe in pain. “You got turned on from just a simple vibrator,

You disobeyed my orders,

_ And you’re turned on from  _ _ this _ _? You disgust me. _ ”

 

Rearing her hand back, Dia gave Sarah’s ass a firm smack with the crop; not enough to have Sarah wailing in pain, but enough that all that came from her lips was a low, guttural growl as the pain radiated from the impact point.

 

“ _ Nnn…  _ I’m sorry master, I’m sorry I’m like this,” Sarah groaned, bracing herself as Dia brought the whip down once again, the force of this hit leaving an even redder mark on Sarah, “ _ haaah… haaah…  _ m-more…” 

 

Dia’s hand, poised to come down with another rough whipping, stopped as she heard Sarah beg for more. Dia could easily tell that Sarah was nearing her limit, and the last thing she wanted to do was to actually hurt Sarah…  _ but she could handle a bit more. It’s not as fun if they weren’t both enjoying themselves. _

  
  


“What’s that, you  _ bitch? _ You wanted more? You like it when I punish you like this?”

“Y-Yes.. Yes master; I-- use me, please…”

 

Dia bent forwards, roughly tugging at Sarah’s ponytail, bringing her close enough so that Dia could whisper into her ear. “Remember, the safe word is ‘icicle’. I love you Sarah.” Letting go of Sarah, Dia assumed her position again, digging her heel the slightest bit harder into Sarah’s ass, feeling Sarah shake incessantly at the wave of pain rushing through her whole body. Taking no time for theatrics or foreplay anymore, Dia went straight back to punishing Sarah’s ass, not stopping or slowing down, regardless of how loud Sarah’s screams became. Dia was never usually one to pride herself on her strength, but the red marks streaking across the expanse of Sarah’s skin was more than enough to feel proud of herself at that very moment. Digging her heels just a bit more into the soft pliant flesh of Sarah’s ass, Dia swings the crop down like she’s done every other time before; but as the whip connects, Sarah tumbles down, legs and arms giving up from a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

 

Seeing her girlfriend fall like that sends Dia into a panic, terrified that she went too far with her roleplay. Rushing her way forwards, Dia crouches down beside Sarah, giving a sigh of relief to see Sarah breathin, albeit with the occasional moan or whimper. “S-Sarah, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, are you alright?” 

 

Waiting a few panicked seconds, Dia’s breathing calms as Sarah smiles and opens her eyes, weakly reaching an arm out to cup Dia’s face, “Yes Dia, I’m alright; my legs were just a bit, umm… slippery,” Sarah shyly admitted, referring to the fact that Sarah was near literally dripping with arousal, coating her inner thighs all the way down to her knee. Giving a small smile to the recovering Sarah, Dia leaned down to kiss Sarah’s lips, a taste she had been desiring the entire night, before putting on that powerful, intimidating smirk on her face. 

 

“Well then. You’ve definitely shown that you can listen maid; and for that, I think you deserve at least a small reward,” Dia began as she helped a shaky Sarah up off the floor, making sure she didn’t fall. Stopping momentarily, Dia made sure to loosen the ropes around Sarah’s wrists, letting her girlfriend stretch for a second before sitting Sarah down on the couch, standing tall above her.

 

“All that work has made me very tired. If there was only something that was both entertaining and delicious that you could provide me with, maid.”   
  


And almost on instinct, Sarah sheepishly spread her legs apart, letting Dia see the rewards of all her teasing and foreplay. Getting onto her knees, in almost a role reversing fashion, Dia brought her head in between Sarah’s thighs, savouring the accumulated wetness as she ran her tongue across the wet skin, making sure to not leave a single inch of skin untouched. By the time Dia was done ‘cleaning Sarah’s mess’, Sarah herself was even more turned on, moans ringing through the room, breathless whispers egging for Dia to pleasure her. And as Dia’s tongue found purchase on the hot, wet skin of Sarah’s pussy, those pleas for pleasure were replaced with sighs of satisfaction, finally feeling the touch she so desperately needed. 

 

Knowing that both her and Sarah were well near their physical limits, Dia cut to the chase and pushed her tongue into Sarah, feeling the hot walls convulse and constrict as her face pressed closer and closer to Sarah’s hips. Dia’s decision to let Sarah’s hands loose proved to be favourable as she felt a set of hands pull her head even closer, hearing a scream of approval as Dia’s tongue pressed against a sensitive spot. Even though Sarah was almost too tight to move her tongue, Dia did what she could, using one hand to brace herself on Sarah’s thigh, while the other hand slowly rubbed Sarah’s clit. Devolving into a cacophony of pleasured whines, Sarah’s hips bucked and thrusted as she finally came, squeezing even tighter against Dia’s tongue while the rest of her body shook, waves of pleasure washing through her after all the teasing and edging she endured. 

 

And as she felt the post-orgasm exhaustion hit her like a truck, a set of arms quickly wrapped around her, stroking her hair while a much more gentle and caring voice came from the same mouth that was previously degrading her just a few minutes ago.

 

“Thank you so much for that Sarah, you did wonderful dear,” Dia cooed as she helped Sarah down onto her side, letting her rest after a particularly intense session, “I love you so much, thank you for this.”

 

Sarah looked at Dia with tired, drooping eyes and warm smile, moving forwards just a bit to kiss Dia’s nose, before adjusting herself so that there was enough space for Dia to lie down with her.

 

“Anything for you, master.”

  
  



End file.
